battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Medkit
The Medkit is a small box or bag used/dropped by Medics to heal themselves and/or other soldiers on the battlefield that are within range. They are featured in every Battlefield series game except Battlefield Heroes. Battlefield 1942 In Battlefield 1942, the Medkit is issued to all Medic kits. It is used to heal an injured player, all the way up to full health. It can be used to both heal the player possessing it as well as other wounded players. It can 'overheat', to avoid abuse of the medical bag, but it only "overheats" after a long time of consistent healing. Generally, players can heal a very large amount of health before it overheats. Battlefield Vietnam In Battlefield Vietnam, the Medkit is uniquely issued to the Assault, Heavy Assault, and Scout kits for the MACV - Studies and Observations Group. It acts exactly as it does in Battlefield 1942, with the same model and animations. World War II mod In the World War II mod for Battlefield Vietnam, the medkit is issued to the USMC and IJA as a healing implement. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the Medic Bag issued to the Medic kit. It takes the form of a bag with medical supplies inside and strapped tight. It gradually heals player for a short period of time or can be thrown on the ground to instantly heal players to full health. The Medkits are also very useful as bait for enemy infantry. The player can use one to lure an enemy toward a booby trap (e.g. a Claymore anti-personnel mine). Battlefield 2142 In Battlefield 2142 the Medic Hub is issued to the Assault class. It can be thrown on the ground to heal nearby teammates (and enemies). Holding the hub increases the healing rate, though an "exhausted" hub cannot be thrown to the ground. A deployed hub will expire if its contents have been exhausted, enough time has passed, or it has received too much damage. The Advanced Medit Hub upgrade increases the healing rate, and also allows an Assault soldier inside a vehicle to heal infantry outside the vehicle. MedkitBF2142.png|The Medic Hub while held. MedkitBF2142Deployed.png|The Medic Hub deployed. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company, the Medkit is issued to the Support kit. The in-game health system has that players do not regenerate health over time. If a player is injured, a medic kit dropped nearby will be "consumed" by the player to heal themselves to full health over a short period of time (by 5 HP increments). The healing process can be interrupted by a single point of damage on the healing player. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the Medkit is issued to the Medic kit. Players will slowly regenerate health over time, but if a Medkit is dropped nearby an injured player, it will speed up this process drastically, as well as provide the kit deployer with experience points. A Medkit can be used by any player, even enemies, and can heal multiple players at once. It can also heal through walls. If the player switches classes after deploying one or more Medkits, they will still gain experience points if a teammate heals through his or her medkit. A Medkit takes 2 seconds after deployment before it begins healing, and heals 10 player health per second in a radius of 3.5 meters. The Medkit has a limit of 200 health to heal. The Medic Kit Improved Heal specialization increases the speed of healing by 50%, allowing the Medkit to heal 10 health every 0.5 seconds. With the Medic Kit Improved Range specialization, radius is doubled from 3.5m to 7m, allowing healing over a larger distance. Without a medkit, players regenerate health at a rate of 3 health per second after not taking damage after 6 seconds. Players do not regenerate health in Hardcore. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield:Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the Medkit is again provided to the Medic kit, and allows the user to quickly heal team-mates when injured. It is identical in performance to its Battlefield: Bad Company 2 counterpart, with the same specializations affecting it. Battlefield Play4Free The medkit returns as a medic-only gadget. It functions in a near-identical manner to its counterparts in other games, gradually restoring an amount of health. However, two alternatives to the medkit exists in Play4Free which exist in no other game apart from their own counterparts in Battlefield Heroes, the field bandages and the adrenaline shot. If a medic puts points into the Training tree related to the medkit, they can improve the healing range and amount of health a kit can heal before disappearing, as well as the capability of placing two medkits at once. MedicBoxP4F2.png|A render of the Medkit in Battlefield Play4Free MedicBoxP4F3.png|A render of the Medkit in Battlefield Play4Free MedicBoxP4F1.png|A render of the Medkit in Battlefield Play4Free Battlefield 3 The Medic Kit is a gadget available in Battlefield 3 for the Assault kit. Players can opt for using the M320 or M26 MASS instead, sacrificing their healing ability. While your secondary weapon is equipped, you will not be able to deploy Medkits, a glitch shared with the Ammunition Box; the player will just hold the Medkit or Ammunition Box until she/he presses the equipment button again or the switch weapon button. However, pressing the fire button will throw the box, this also occurs with the ammo box. The medic kit can also be placed on and in vehicles allowing them to become moblile healing points. Medicbag.png|3D render of the medkit. Trivia *The Medkit in both Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 share the same model. *The Medkit appears in every Battlefield game except for Batttlefield Heroes and Battlefield 1943. *The Medkit in Battlefield 3 dissapears after a while or untill the user deploys more. Medic Hub Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 3 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 1942 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 2 Category:Gadgets